


“You fell asleep in the tub?!”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [29]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014, Established Relationship, Filming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: They’re still getting the hang of playing Sims for the gaming channel.A ficlet about learning and embellishment.





	“You fell asleep in the tub?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “You fell asleep in the tub?!”

They’re still getting the hang of playing Sims for the gaming channel. Phil has old memories of many hours devoted to the little pretend people, but that doesn’t help him remember to provide entertaining commentary any more than Dan who is learning as he goes. They’re starting the fourth episode optimistically, maybe they can give Dil a real plotline now that they aren’t so focused on character creation and house building. 

“This is a peaceful bath,” Phil says as Dil lathers up. “I never really know what to do in the bath. I just kind of lie there like…”

“You just zone out,” Dan offers. 

“Zoned out!” 

“I mean, I kind of don’t like that environment,” Dan says, and Phil can hear in his flat tone that the Existential Crisis™ monologue is coming. “When all distractions are removed I just end up thinking about the inevitability of death and the insignificance of humanity in a giant universe. So bubble baths aren’t usually my thing unless I’ve got like music or scented candles.”

“It’s bad when you fall asleep in the bath,” Phil says. Comic relief. They balance each other well. 

“When have you ever fallen asleep in the bath?” 

“Like three times.” 

Dan looks horrified. “How do you—”

“—cause you’re so relaxed! You’re lying there with your eyes closed. What’s gonna happen next?”

“I’m astounded as to how you’re still alive,” then he pauses the Sims and turns to the camera with a wave, “Edit this out.” He turns to Phil. “Babe... really? You fell asleep in the tub?! Or is that some kind of funny anecdote you’re exaggerating like when you make up all that Northern slang?”

“All my Northern slang is _real_,” Phil smiles. “It’s not my fault you don’t have culture down in Reading.” 

“But really?” 

“Well, kinda,” Phil shrugs. “Maybe not fully asleep. Just dozed off.” 

Dan rolls his eyes. “Don’t die on me, idiot.”

“I’ll do my best.” He leans in to kiss Dan’s cheek before waving for the camera so they’ll remember to cut that moment when editing. Dan hits unpause and they continue trying to shape a good life for Dil, one bath at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187515722894/you-fell-asleep-in-the-tub) !


End file.
